Uncovered Past
by SoundShizuka
Summary: The past holds more secrets than even the Gundam pilots know.
1. Prologue: The story begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Prologue:

Her heels clicked on the floor almost silently as she walked across the lobby at the Preventer Headquarters.

In the elevator, she took a deep, steadying breath.

When she got off on the proper floor, she walked down the hall to the proper door.

Upon entering the conference room, she saw that everyone she had requested be present was. Around the long oval table sat faces that she knew by heart. The names ran like a who's who list of important players from the wars: Heero Yuy, his new wife Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, Milliardo Peacecraft, his wife Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft, and finally Lady Une.

They looked at this new presence in the room with varying expressions: an annoyed glare, a reassuring smile, a resolute and set face. The latter belonged to Lady Une for she was the only one who knew the reason for the young woman's presence.

The woman cleared her throat.


	2. Chapter 1: Questioning

Author's note: As you will soon find out, this fic is one that deals with siblings of the Pilots. Yes, it has been done before but not quite on this scale, as far as I know. Please give it a chance. I do have the first few chapters written. They're just not typed up yet. After those ones are posted it may be a while till my next update because I tend to be really slow, but I will do my best to not leave you wondering for too long. For now, read what I have up and please review when you're finished.

Author's note part two: In my opinion, this story is best read slowly and I don't think you should read it if you are feeling rushed. Save it till you are in a relaxed mood. It was not written to be read swiftly but at a slower and calmer pace. That is the nature of exposition after all, which these first chapters unfortunately are.

Chapter One

"My name is Anastasia Merquise and I have come before you to reveal my existence. Though this in and of itself is unremarkable, there is more to the situation than meets the eye."

She moved over to the projector set up in the room and slipped a disk into it. The projector hummed to life as the lights in the room dimmed. She pushed a button and began talking once again.

"What you are seeing is a picture of a privately-owned resource satellite."

She pushed the button again. This time, there was a collective breath taken.

She continued pointing at the appropriate points on the screen. "Zero Gundam, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Shenlong. What you see are perfect copies of the five Gundams. They were made from the schematics of the five that you piloted and are made of Gundamium Alloy as well."

She paused to let the information sink in. Then, she forced herself to meet each of their eyes.

"Moreover, they were made at the same time as the other five. They were given the designations 012, 022, 032, 042, and 052. They all have assigned pilots, In fact, they have all been waiting since Operation Meteor was commenced seven years ago."

"Why?" Until then, no one had been able to say anything.

Anastasia's answering smile was small and sad. "In case one of the originals should fall."

"What are their names? The pilots," ventures Duo, never one to stay silent for long. "Or do you know?"

"I know the pilots, quite personally in fact. I shall start with the pilot of 012, or namely, myself. My name is Anastasia Merquise by birth, but during the wars I was given the code name of Anna Yuy, in honor of the one given to my brother."

All heads swiveled to Heero and then back to Anastasia.

"Yes, you, Heero Yuy, are my older brother. We share a mother and a father, though both are now deceased."

If possible, the silence became deeper.

But it stretched on only a little longer. Duo piped up with yet another question, "What about the others?"

She obliged him by answering, "022 is piloted by one Solo Maxwell. According to all reports he took a while to track down after you were chosen as a pilot, but he it your older brother by one year. DNA testing has proven it."

Duo's jaw dropped and everyone sat in silence before curiosity rose its head once again.

"What about the others?" This time it was Quatre who could not resist.

Anastasia started again, "032 has two pilots. Michael and Rachel Barton. They are cousins of the original Trowa Barton. 042 is piloted by Suri Winner, Quatre's sister." Trowa took the announcements of his namesake well, of course, but Quatre sat in shock at hearing his older sister's name.

"Suri…Suri is a Gundam pilot? My sister Suri?"

"Her training was done with the utmost secrecy and only when you were occupied with your own," She explained. Meeting Wufei's eyes she continued, "Though you have not said it, I am certain you wonder as well. 052 has two pilots as well. Your twin cousins, Ju and Ziyi Chang."

The only indication Wufei heard her was a slight widening of his eyes in recognition. "Yes, you believed that they had died, but no, they actually had not."

Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft asked the only question on her mind. "Merquise?"

Thank you for reading! I'll have the next part up soon I hope. It's already written out and your reviews will help me to get it typed up.


End file.
